Pythas Raven
by SalazarMorfinGaunt
Summary: : A new dark lord has risen, he has the power of Dumbledore and Voldermort combined. What will happen with this new dark lord? Will someone be able to defeat him? :
1. Chapter 1

Pythas Raven/Salazar Morfin Gaunt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Dark!Harry Wbwl Abused!Harry Powerful!Harry (The only powers he will have is an animagus form(s) and parselmagick) DarklordHarry (He will eventually be a Dark Lord)

Note:Harry will still have some power, but he is still going to learn at Hogwarts. He will be in the same orphanage as Voldermort and turn into a Dark Lord, except Harry will only create 1 Horcrux.

Summary: A new dark lord has risen, he has the power of Dumbledore and Voldermort combined. What will happen with this new dark lord? Will someone be able to defeat him?

The next page will be the beginning of the story, tell me what you think so far!

Hectate always knew the world of magic would be restored, she frowned thinking about how many innocent people had to die, but it would be restored. She used her magic to make a tree and shaping it into a chair, then using the elements to make it more comfortable. Once she did this, she grabbed a globe like device and started to look for prophecies. The only reason she made seers was to make her life easier, suddenly she found one consisting of her and someone named Harry Potter. The prophecy read:

 **The one with the Raven shall be given a gift,**

 **He shall be bestowed Strength,**

 **Wisdom,**

 **Loyalty,**

 **And cunning.**

 **He will have the power to restore,**

 **The eye that could see all,**

 **And the eye that would see.**

 **For shall he be the one of the Raven, and the Raven with one.**

Hectate decided to pay a visit to Harry Potter and find out who he really was.

She grabbed a globe like machine and put her hand on it, thinking about Harry Potter, the machine opened up and she went inside of it. She was in England. Hectate walked up to the house and found a giant like Manor, she knew that if someone were to check the wards they would see nothing, but she wanted to be careful so she willed herself invisible. When she opened the door of the manor she was greeted to a man, he was tall and had black hair and hazel eyes. Those hazel eyes were filled with hate. The man was punching, kicking, and burning the little child in front of here. She tuned out of his yelling, but he said something about Destroyer of Voldermort, worthless, and disown. Lady Hectate couldn't take it anymore and used her raw power to knock the man out, she walked up and what she saw made her heart clench and stomach churn. The little boy in front of her was tiny, you could see his ribs but some were crooked and he had numerous scars and burns on his body. His eyes were emerald green, but instead filled with hope and happiness, they were dead. One of his eyes was blood red. Hectate picked the child up and healed his wounds. The child weighed as much as a feather. When she was about to heal his eye, she noticed it was already gone, he had no sight in his right eye. She decided to give him the eye of a raven. It was a sparkling green eye which would be able to see anything, including your mind. She then wrapped him up, she wanted to take him with her but she couldn't or the gods would kill him. She decided to leave him in a muggle orphanage, she knew it was cruel but it was the only way he could fulfill the prophecy. The raven was born, and the snake was hatched.


	2. Chapter 2

Pythas Raven/Salazar Morfin Gaunt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Warning: There will be cussing, and very gore-y scenes.

Dark!Harry Wbwl Abused!Harry Powerful!Harry (The only powers he will have is an animagus form(s) and parselmagick) DarklordHarry (He will eventually be a Dark Lord) Evil!Harry

Note:Harry will still have some power, but he is still going to learn at Hogwarts. He will be in the same orphanage as Voldermort and turn into a Dark Lord, except Harry will only create 1 Horcrux.

Summary: A new dark lord has risen, he has the power of Dumbledore and Voldermort combined. What will happen with this new dark lord? Will someone be able to defeat him?

 _Parseltongue_

Spells.

(FLASHBACK)

Most kids were given a happy, healthy, and fun childhood. This is completely different for Harry. Some farmers woke up to the crows roosters, Harry woke up to the sound of Raven's circling over the orphanage in which he lived in. Life in 's orphanage was Hell for Harry. When Harry was 5 he had a pet garden snake, a girl crushed it with a rock because she was afraid of it. Harry then killed her. He didn't know how he did it, it just happened. A bully named John thought he ran the place because the orphanage named was attempted to shoot one of Harry's ravens with a BB-gun. Luckily, the raven didn't get too injured, but John did. He had 1 broken arm, 3 broken ribs, and severe burns on his back.

(END FLASHBACK)

Today was the day Harry would turn 11, he remembered killing Rena the girl who crushed his pet snake, but he was cut out of his musings when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." he said. The door opened and there was Mrs. Mary the matron, and an old man wearing bright orange and pink robes. Harry couldn't tell whether to laugh or sneer at the clothing, he decided to remain quiet.

"Hello Harry, I am Headmaster Dumbledore from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy." Harry looked up curiously at the old man, he knew he was different, he knew he was gifted, he knew. "Harry, you can do things, can't you? Things that other people can't." Harry nodded yes, "I can move things without touching them, I can hurt people without physically harming them, I can read thoughts, the most important part is that I can talk to Ravens and snakes, they come to me, protect me." Dumbledore nearly fainted on the spot, this was like the conversation he had so many years ago with a Tom Riddle. Dumbledore remembered James bragging about 'teaching this brat a lesson.' Dumbledore thought, "What did James do to such an innocent boy?"

 **FLASHBACK**

Dumbledore recently got a firecall from Lily saying that Harry the twin of Randy Potter, the boy who lived, was missing. He walked up to the wards of Potter Manor and requested access, the wards let him in giving him a feeling of home. At the front gate was Lily standing there with Randy in hand, Dumbledore checked the core of Randy with Mage sight and found he had very moderate magic. Lily led him up to the steps of Potter Manor and opened the door, there was James sitting on the couch who was red in the face.

"Hello James, little Harry has gone missing?" Dumbledore asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, I was teaching the brat a lesson about respect, he had the audacity to ask why he didn't get a Christmas present." James said.

Dumbledore was in deep thought, he used a little legilemency and found that James actually beat Harry. Disgusted Dumbledore said, "What do you mean he didn't get a Christmas present? Also I can see you BEAT HIM? James, Harry was supposed to have a good childhood with Randy so they can prepare. You may have just created ANOTHER DARK LORD YOU DO REALIZE THIS RIGHT?" James and Lily were in shock at what just happened, James replied with a "The brat is nothing compared to Randy. He should have had his magic bound and drowned." Dumbledore looked in even more disgust, to kill a magical child was stupid, even Tom knew this, he didn't kill magical children because they were so important. If Tom didn't create Horcruxes he may have remembered this. "James, you actually BEAT a child. A innocent child. I suppose his magic backlashed because of the traces of magic. If you give me a few minutes I can maybe track him down." James agreed so Dumbledore got to work. He used his mage sight and found that the residue on the floor was Harry's blood which held his magic. He quickly pulled out his wand and said Magicae onerariis location.  The spell couldn't tell where Harry went, he just hoped he was ok. **END FLASHBACK** "Well Harry, you possess the gift of Parseltongue, the gift of speaking to snakes and I am not sure about ravens. But today I am going to take you into the Wizarding World and get you your school supplies. Please grab onto my arm." As Harry did so he felt like he was being squeezed into a tube and was spinning around. It wasn't a too unpleasant feeling, but it was odd. When Harry landed, he was surprised he landed with grace. He didn't fall like he thought he would. The professor led him up to a shaggy looking run down building. Inside there were many people and a man at the bar, "Hello Tom." The man replied with, "Hello Professor Dumbledore." After the little greeting Dumbledore led Harry to a brick wall and tapped it with a wooden stick. "Ok Harry, we are going to go to Gringotts, they are run by goblins and to deal with them you must be polite, but be firm, do not show disrespect to the goblins." The building they walked up to was very large and was made of White Marble. At the front of the doors there was a message.

 **Enter, Stranger, but take heed,**

 **Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

 **For those who take, but do not earn,**

 **Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

 **So if you seek beneath our floors,**

 **A treasure that was never yours,**

 **Thief, you have been warned, beware**

 **Of finding more than treasure there.**

Inside Gringotts there were many rows of desks with small creatures with pointy ears, noses, and sharp teeth. Dumbledore led Harry up to the nearest goblin and said, "I need to let Harry here get some money out of his trust vault. Harry, take this key and follow him, I need to pick something up." The goblin led Harry to a cart large enough for 5-6 people. Once they hopped in they went at a very high speed, which Harry enjoyed very much. Once they reached the vault, the goblin spoke "It seems you enjoyed the ride, most humans don't. I am going to lead you to an office down here because it shows that James Potter emptied out your vault. He couldn't disown you because he didn't have a reason. " The goblin led Harry through a door and inside a small room which held a large desk with numerous battle weapons on the walls. "Here, take this parchment and dagger and cut your hand letting 5 drops of blood onto your hand." Harry did as he was told and he could see numerous letters starting to form on the parchment, before he could see all, the goblin took the paper and read with shock in his eye. He then handed it to Harry which read:

 **Name: Harry James Potter (Pythas Mortimer Raven)**

 **Heir to: Heir to Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Raven by Mother Magic.**

 **Heir to: Heir to Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Slytherin by Conquest and Mother Magic.**

 **Abilities: Parseltongue, Parselmagick, Master Legilemens, Master Occlumens, Partial Metamorphagus, Raven Speech (Unknown) Animagus forms (Magical African Rock Python, Raven.) Elemental of the power of death. Raven Magic**

 **Familiars: 2 unknown familiars.**

 **Mother: Hectate (No longer Lily Potter.)**

 **Father: Death (No longer James Potter.)**

Harry stared at the parchment in shock, his mother was magic and father was death. He suddenly remembered the woman who rescued him, she had long brown hair and had dazzling hazel eyes. She was tall but not too skinny or not too fat. Just perfect. He was cut out of his musing when a magical vortex appeared on the desk, it was slowly expanding and expanding and then exploded into magical flames. Inside were 2 people, Death and Hectate. Death looked a lot like Harry, he had pitch black hair and emerald green eyes. The magical vortex disappeared and the goblin started explaining. "Well, today is just full of surprises, it seems you are not Harry James Potter, but Pythas Mortimer Raven and you are heir to the Raven household which is a practically a legend, but also you are heir of Slytherin. You have numerous abilities such as Parseltongue the ability to speak to snakes and Legilemens and Occlumens." Harry wondered, "Is that why I can hear thoughts and suggest things to people?" The goblin then went on to explain that Death elemental was killing or raising the dead. Necromancy was numerous rituals to do so, Death Elementals are completely natural and only 1 other person was a death elemental, Salazar Slytherin. If you read any book it says Slytherin was an evil person, he actually was not. He cared for muggleborns but the Ministry Magic won't let us say anything because they are blinded by bigotry. Raven Magic is the magic of a raven which means you have a different type of apparation. I guess we shouldn't keep Dumbledore waiting, I will lead you down to your vault so you can get your galleons. There are 3 types of coins, Galleons, Knuts, and Sickle's. 27 Sickles equal 1 galleon and 29 knuts equals a sickle." They went onto another cart ride and Harry stepped into the vault and was assaulted by thousands of coins. He stood up and grabbed a few handfuls of the golden coins into a pouch he found. Once they left the vault they made a cart ride all the way up to the banks first floors. There they met Dumbledore and he led Harry out of the bank and into the alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Pythas Raven/Salazar Morfin Gaunt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Warning: There will be cussing, and very gore-y scenes.

Dark!Harry Wbwl Abused!Harry Powerful!Harry (The only powers he will have is an animagus form(s) and parselmagick) DarklordHarry (He will eventually be a Dark Lord) Evil!Harry

Note:Harry will still have some power, but he is still going to learn at Hogwarts. He will be in the same orphanage as Voldermort and turn into a Dark Lord, except Harry will only create 1 Horcrux.

Summary: A new dark lord has risen, he has the power of Dumbledore and Voldermort combined. What will happen with this new dark lord? Will someone be able to defeat him?

 _Parseltongue_

Spells.

 _Mental Bond_

 **WARNING: THERE WILL BE SMOKING OF A PIPE IN THIS FANFICTION.**

Dumbledore led Harry into 's wand shop. When he was in there he was meted by an old man with fading grey hair and bright silver eyes. "Hello Mr. Potter, I have been expecting you, it is sad James and Lily are blinded by the fame of their son. Well, let us try some wands while I ask some questions." Harry nodded and Ollivander walked around the shop looking at the boxes curiously. "Are you right or left handed? Also can you speak to any animals?" Harry looked at Dumbledore for help, he wasn't sure whether he should tell Ollivander, Dumbledore nodded and Harry spoke. "I can speak to snakes and ravens. They protect me, they talk to me, when the other kids in the orphanage bully me, they heal me. When the caretakers forget to feed me, they feed me." Ollivander looked at Harry in shock, he couldn't tell whether it was because of the caretakers or the fact that he could speak to snakes. "Well, let's first try Holly and Pheonix Feather 11 inches." Harry took the wand but it felt dead to him. "Hmm, ok, let's try a few other wands." 1 hour later Harry still didn't find a wand. was nearly giddy in excitement until he decided "It looks like you are going to need a custom wand. I will lead you to the back and you run your hand over some materials." Harry walked with Ollivander to the back room where there were hundreds of jars, hundreds of blocks of woods and a chest full of gems. Harry did as he was told and ran his hand over some of the jars, after a few jars, he found a feather, it welcomed him, comforting him. "This is the one, but I feel an odd pull over here." Harry led Ollivander to a jar of liquid, Ollivander looked shocked then took the jar. It was time for the woods now, Harry did the same and he didn't feel any of the woods come to him. Just then he felt something spark within him, he felt it unlock dark power, raw magic, the darkest of the dark of magic. Dumbledore had his wand wipped out and Ollivander stared in awe. Harry had now black eyes with black mist radiating off of them. He was consumer with white fire and a caw of a raven could be heard. It took a few minutes of silence until Ollivander said, "The wood you have chosen is Nox-wood, it is the wood of death. The cores you chose was the feather of a raven and the venom of a magical rock python. One of the fastest and deadliest poisons of the world. Now it is time for a gem." Ollivander led Harry who still had black eyes and opened the chest, in there was an arrangement of gems, Harry felt each stone within his hand, most of them rejected him until he found a black stone. Well, it felt like a black stone too Harry. Ollivander gasped and looked at Dumbledore. "This is the eye of Mors Mortis, the horse of Death. Harry, please be careful when using this wand, it is more powerful then the Death stick." Harry vaguely remembered a story Lily would always tell his brother, the Deathly Hallows. "The cost of this wand is 100 galleons and will take 3 hours." Dumbledore led Harry out of the wand store and followed him to all of the shops of Diagon Alley. It was about 30 minutes until Harry would get his wand and Dumbledore approached him and said, "Harry, I know you don't want to go back to the orphanage, so I am trusting that you can stay at the Leaky Cauldron, please be careful when you go out into the Alley. I must leave, so I am going to give you an item that you can contact me with. Call me every night, ok?" Harry nodded and waited until Dumbledore left. When Harry was in the orphanage he found books on Sherlock Holmes, this detective like figure interested him, Harry wouldn't mind smoking a pipe. Harry, or Pythas went around and found the store he was looking for.

 **Wizarding Pleasures and Goods.**

Harry walked into the store and found it had numerous types of smoking devices, he found the pipe he was looking for. It was long and had different carvings into it. There was a raven and snake intertwined on a sword, he picked up the pipe and carried it to the register until he thought of something, "Umm, sir? Does the pipe give any sicknesses?" The wizard laughed a heartily laugh then said, "No lad, wizard pipes are different from muggle pipes. Just put the magical tobacco and light it then puff the smoke. No cancer or what the muggle's call it." Harry bought the pipe and headed back to Ollivanders.

When he reached Ollivanders Wand Shop, the old man quickly left from behind the counter and closed the shop, he led Pythas to the back and gave him the wand. It was pitch black, when Pythas touched it he felt another lock unlocking. His whole body glowed and this time the hiss of a snake could be heard. When Harry left, he put the pipe to his mouth, added the material and struck a match against his shews and lit the pipe aflame. It was a calming presence, he walked into the Leaky Cauldron and called out to Tom the barman, "Uh hello sir, I was wondering if I could rent a room until September 1st?" He replied with a "Sure lad! That'll be 30 galleons. The room is the first on the left and if ya want anythin' to eat just come down and order." Pythas walked up to his room and immediately fell into his bed.

Hogwarts would sure get a surprise when Pythas Mortimer Raven went. And chaos was ensured.


	4. Chapter 4

Pythas Raven/Salazar Morfin Gaunt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Warning: There will be cussing, and very gore-y scenes.

Dark!Harry Wbwl Abused!Harry Powerful!Harry (The only powers he will have is an animagus form(s) and parselmagick) DarklordHarry (He will eventually be a Dark Lord) Evil!Harry

Note:Harry will still have some power, but he is still going to learn at Hogwarts. He will be in the same orphanage as Voldermort and turn into a Dark Lord, except Harry will only create 1 Horcrux.

Summary: A new dark lord has risen, he has the power of Dumbledore and Voldermort combined. What will happen with this new dark lord? Will someone be able to defeat him?

 _Parseltongue_

Spells.

 _Mental Bond_

 **WARNING: THERE WILL BE SMOKING OF A PIPE IN THIS FANFICTION.**

When September 1st had come, Harry had worked on numerous parts of magic. He still had very much to learn at Hogwarts, but when he was over he would leave for his mother and learn from her. Then he would follow his father's path to ensure chaos. Harry had grabbed his pipe, material, and matches. He then willed his magic to get everything ready and called his familiars. _"Sylvanis, I want you to stay with me, so if anything happens I will have you."_

 _"Yes master."_

 _"Also Sylvanis, stop calling me master, call me Pythas please."_

"Nox please stop fussing, I need you to stay on my shoulder at all times. If anything happens I want you to fly out of the window and make your way to Hogwarts."

"Ok hatchling."

Harry remembered fondly when he first met his familiars.

 **FLASHBACK**

Harry was walking into Magical Menagerie and had felt two pulls. He walked in and was met with a shop keeper about to stun a raven. He was about to start with Stupefy until the Raven landed on Harry's shoulder. The shop keeper looked in shock until he spoke up, "That pesky Raven won't get into his cage, it seems he likes you, would you like to look around or buy him?" Harry responded with "I will look around and buy him with numerous fruits and meats also a perch." Harry walked to the reptile section and found many snakes hissing. He walked up to the glass where he felt the pull. One name popped into his name. Sylvanis.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Pythas looked around and used some of his raven magic to transport him to Kings Cross Station. He walked up and found Platforms 9 and 10, he used some of his magic to sense there was an opening near 9 and 10. He walked up and jumped in. He was met with a golden scarlet train whistling with joy. Many kids were rushing around to either say goodbye to parents or get on the train. Pythas just walked up and found the first compartment he could. After about ten minutes, he felt the train pull a little bit until it went into a comfortable speed. He was about to pull out a treat for Nox when a boy with mud on his face and bright red hair. "Have you seen Randy Potter?" "No, get out of here." The boy grumbled and left the compartment, he pulled out the treat and gave it to the Raven. He was hissing with Sylvanis until again, the compartment opened and there was a girl, she had very bushy hair and buck teeth. She had a bossy aura and asked, "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." He responded with a shake of his head and pulled out another treat for his raven. Finally after a few minutes she left, he was all alone to himself. Finally.

3 hours later.

Pythas was getting his robes on, he spent most of the train ride talking to his familiars and was interrupted a total of 5 times. He hopped off the train and heard a giant man shouting the first years to follow him. He led the first years to boats, he hopped into a boat and pulled out his pipe and started smoking. Some muggleborns looked at him weird and purebloods in interest. He just ignored them, he also ignored the amazing castle in front of him. All he wanted was to learn magic and then he could visit his mother. Man he missed her. He was still smoking until a thin lipped woman led them into the castle, he puffed out the last bit of smoke and then took his pipe and tapped it with his wand. It emptied out and cleaned itself. The woman, named Professor McGonagall, led the students into the Great Hall. There was 4 tables with many students and a large table at the end of the hall with numerous adults at it. There was a man with onyx black hair and eyes with hooked eyes. He looked at him interest, but lost interest after a few moments. The sorting hat started to sing its song:

 ** _Oh you may not think I am pretty,_**

 ** _But don't judge on what you see_**

 ** _I'll eat myself if you can fine_**

 ** _A smarter hat than me_**

 ** _You can keep your bowlers black,_**

 ** _Your top hats sleek and tall,_**

 ** _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting_**

 ** _Hat_**

 ** _And I can cap them all._**

 ** _There's nothing hidden in your head_**

 ** _The sorting hat can't see,_**

 ** _So try me on, and I will tell you_**

 ** _Where you ought to be._**

 ** _You might belong in Gryffindor,_**

 ** _Where dwell the brave at_**

 ** _Heart,_**

 ** _Their daring, nerve, and_**

 ** _Chivalry_**

 ** _Set Gryffindor's apart._**

 ** _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_**

 ** _Where they are just and loyal_**

 ** _Those patient Hufflepuffs are_**

 ** _True_**

 ** _And unafraid of toil._**

 ** _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_**

 ** _If you've a ready mind,_**

 ** _Where those of wit_**

 ** _And learning_**

 ** _Will always find their kind;_**

 ** _Or perhaps in Slytherin_**

 ** _You'll make your real friends,_**

 ** _Those cunning folks use_**

 ** _Any means_**

 ** _To achieve their ends._**

 ** _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_**

 ** _And don't get into a flap!_**

 ** _You're in safe hands, (though I have none)_**

 ** _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_**

 ** _( I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCER'S STONE. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME, I AM NEW TO FANFICTION.)_**

Everyone cheered as the sorting hat finished its song. Soon Professor McGonagall was rolling a long parchment out with names on it.

 **(Let's skip the sorting up to Harry and Randy.)**

"Potter, Randy" said Professor McGonagall. The boy was fat, he looked as if someone were to poke him he would explode. The hat was placed on his head and just like that, "GRYFFINDOR." Pythas could tell that the hat wanted to sort him to Hufflepuff, it would be funny to see so, but Pythas knew that Hufflepuff's were not weak.

"Raven, Pythas" said Professor McGonagall. Pythas walked up to the stool and sat down. Some of the older purebloods were looking at eachother in shock and Dumbledore straightened up a little bit. He could feel a pressure in his mind and let it through. It was the sorting hat.

 **"Why hello Mr. Potter. It is a shame that James and Lily are blinded by fame. They even chose the wrong Boy Who lived. Well, let's see here, my word, James beat you? My god, the orphanage was even worse. You have the traits of-** **(GASP)** **Moth..er magic. Hectate? My lords, I think Slytherin should be best, just be careful, some of the older students looked surprised."**

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed out.

Pythas walked over to the green and silver table and sat down. He could see quite a few of the older kids trying to befriend him. He ignored them, took out his pipe and smoked it. Finally, after some announcements Dumbledore made Food appeared. Pythas tapped his pipe and started eating. He looked over and nearly threw up. Randy Potter was sitting there and was literally breathing all of his food in. He didn't use a fork or napkin, it was truly disgusting. Other kids were looking pale aswell, atleast they had the decency to use a napkin. When Dinner was done, the prefects led the students in front of a wall and pushed it open. Inside there was a large room with a black couch and a large table. Suddenly, a the man with black hair swooped in, "I am Professor Snape. Welcome to Hogwarts, and most importantly, welcome to the house of Slytherin. I won't lie, you will get bullied for being in Slytherin, that is why I play favorites. I see the prefects have told you everything, well go to bed, nights out at 9:00." All of the children departed and were led to the rooms, Pythas was about to unpack his stuff until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly pulled the hand and pulled it around, whoever's hand this was it would be in pain for a while. He heard a sneering voice, it said, "Hey Mudblood, how about you sleep on the floor? Stupid Mudblood." Pythas turned around and said, "As Lord Raven, I hereby challenge you to an honor duel right here right now to defend my family honor." The others were surprised, but they paled when they felt magic around them. "So be it mudblood, let's start." Someone out of the crowd looked at both of the children and raised his wand and shot off sparks. The duel had begun.

Harry lit a pipe right as the duel began and whipped out his wand, puffing smoke and controlling magic, not a bad combination. He willed his magic to disarm and knock his opponent back. It replied obediently. The boy didn't stand a chance, his wand was ripped out of his arm and he was thrown back violently. The duel had ended. Thanking his magic, he said one last thing, "Call me a mudblood and you die. Call me weak and you die. Leave me alone, and you wont die." Everyone scrambled back and out of the dorm into the common room. Pythas just finished his pipe and laid down. He was tired.


End file.
